Algo entre los dos
by Tatjash
Summary: Después de los momentos vividos al final del 3x22, Emma y Hook abandonan la cafetería de la abuelita con la idea de separar sus caminos por aquella noche. Pero la resistencia de alejarse del uno del otro, les lleva a dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos deseos.


Hola, bueno se que tengo otro fic empezado pero cuando la musa llama hay que dejarla fluir XD Lo se, ha sonado raro pero en fin. Esto es un oneshot o fic de un solo capítulo. Plasmado después de los episodios 3x21 y 3x22. Puede contener spoilers, más mi comentario que el fic en sí pero te advierto con la intención de que no sigas leyendo si no has visto el episodio porque te voy a spoilear. Es un fic post capítulo entre Emma y Hook. Viendo el beso tan intenso que se han dado al final que pase esto no podría ser del todo descartado.

Es evidente que en esta serie todo es posible y un día estamos felices y al siguiente llorando por las esquinas, pero como viene el parón veraniego, y son como cuatro o cinco meses de parón pues podemos disfrutar de esta dulce exquisitez de capítulo que nos dieron. Ya cuando sepamos spoilers o veamos lo que ocurre, veremos pero ahora mismo eso está tan lejos que vamos a disfrutar. Espero que os guste ¡Abrazos!

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas de sexo más o menos explícitas, si no te gusta leer sobre este tema o eres menor, no leas. Si aún así, decides hacerlo es bajo tu responsabilidad eximiéndome a mi de toda responsabilidad en la lectura.

**Algo entre los dos**

La noche hacía tiempo que acechaba. Algunos se habían marchado a casa entre ellos los padres de la mujer que tenía delante, debían acostar al pequeño príncipe Neal y se habían llevado a su nieto con ellos que empezaba a caer de sueño, también. Regina juraba venganza o eso creían, y Emma continuaba allí perdida en sus pensamientos. Pensando en las consecuencias a las que les había llevado todo aquel viaje que habían emprendido en el tiempo.

A veces, ella levantaba su rostro y le miraba. Sonreía. Al menos mirarle le hacía feliz después de todo lo que habían pasado, por fin era suya. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en realidad se reía para sí mismo, se pondría furiosa si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Con una mujer como aquella usar la propiedad, no era un valor halagador. Pero no le importaba, porque ella le pertenecía de una forma totalmente inocente, como él le pertenecía a ella.

Deseaba volver a besar aquellos labios, que hacía unas horas había estado besando fuera de allí. Pero aún quedaban algunos bebiendo y brindando ajenos, solo celebrando el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe.

-Es hora de irse - anunció la abuelita. Y como buenos soldados, todos fueron abandonando el lugar. Si había alguien que imponía una buena autoridad, era sin duda aquella mujer de pelo canoso, Killian dudaba que alguien le llevara la contraria. Incluso a él, infame pirata le causaba respeto.

Él se hubiera quedado gustosamente para estar un rato más con su amada. Pero el verla ponerse de pie a regañadientes para marcharse, le indicaba que la velada había terminado. Habían sido muchas emociones, entre los que incluían un fantástico beso. Pero, era sin duda hora de dormir, y aunque sin pensarlo la hubiera acompañado al lecho, a la mañana siguiente deberían responder a demasiadas preguntas por hacerlo.

Los dos salieron al exterior, a la vez que las luces en el interior de la cafetería se apagaban. Escuchaban de fondo los murmullos de algunos habitantes alejándose de allí.

-Bueno, Swan, supongo que deberíamos despedirnos ¿aquí? - la miró ansioso, ¿cómo debía reaccionar ahora? Había sido tantas veces rechazado por aquella mujer, que se sentía incómodo y demasiado nervioso, cuando de normal en aquellas cosas eran de su dominio.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a ser un buen acompañante y acompañarme a casa? - preguntó ella sonriente como si de una colegiala se tratara.

-Como desees -sonrió él devolviéndole la sonrisa y señalando con su mano el camino. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿cómo podía amar tanto aquella mujer? -¿O prefieres dar un paseo?

-¿A estas horas y después de todo lo que hemos vivido? - sonrió Emma y se agarró a su brazo de forma natural y sorprendente.

-Escuché a alguien decir que la noche es joven

-Y Regina va acecharnos para que esto no funcione - reconoció ella, mostrándose asustada y triste. Desde aquel viaje ella no escondía nada de lo que sentía, nunca lo había hecho en realidad, pero el hecho de no protegerse en su presencia, significaba mucho.

-¿Tenemos un esto? - preguntó él intentando hacerla sonreír. Ella lo hizo y le miró aún enubilada.

-Puede

-Eso no es una respuesta, Swan. -bromeó él.

-Tal vez deberías dejar eso de Swan y empezar a llamarme Emma. -le solicitó

-Tu madre, llama Charming a tu padre muchas veces.

-No somos mis padres, Killian - recalcó el nombre mostrando que ella sí iba a llamarle de aquella forma. Aunque aún le sonaba raro hacerlo.

-Somos tu y yo, Emma - ella sonrió al escucharle pronunciar su nombre, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era diferente, todo era diferente ahora, él era parte de todo aquello. -Ahora y en la oscuridad de la noche al menos.

Hook se detuvo unos instantes, para observarla y acariciar sus rostro. Le dió un beso suave, dulce y rápido. Volvió a sonreírle como un tonto enamorado, al fin y al cabo, es lo que era.

- No permitiré que ella te haga daño.

-Lo se - respondió ella mirándole a los ojos y sonrió para sí misma, sobretodo al ver sorpresa en su cara ante la respuesta - Aunque puedo defenderme yo sola.

-Umm, ya decía yo, por un momento había pensado que te habías convertido en otra persona, amor - bromeó Hook y ella se colgó de su cuello.

-Puede que una parte de mí haya cambiado, haya evolucionado. Nosotros somos diferentes ahora.

Y ahora fue ella quien le besó. El beso se tornaba mucho más intenso por momentos y él tuvo que distanciarse para no dejarse llevar.

-Maldita sea Swan, contrólate. Me vuelves loco. - él intentaba recuperar el aliento, si no se controlaba, podría dar un paso en falso que no quería. Aún era pronto, debía ser un auténtico caballero y olvidar sus modales de pirata.

-Tal vez no quiero controlarme - sonrió ella con total intención. Mirando los labios de su nuevo compañero de juegos pirata, y él vió en su rostro la misma cara con la que se encontró, en aquella taberna del pasado. Aunque técnicamente para ellos había ocurrido, hacía unas horas. No llevaba un vestido de tabernera, pero su rostro era el mismo, solo que a diferencia de aquel momento, ella ahora mismo, no estaba fingiendo.

-Y yo que quería ser un caballero.

Emma se mordió un labio, le deseaba, le deseaba de verdad. Y paseó un dedo por su cara, acariciando su cicatriz.

-Para una vez que quiero que seas un pirata, capitán.

Él sonrió y miró a todos lados. Calculó cuanto tiempo les podría hacer tardar hasta llegar a un sitio donde poseerla. La volvió a besar unos instantes y luego la cogió de la mano.

-Ven conmigo

Y los dos corrieron entre risas, el paseo les había llevado a puerto y aunque no era el Jolly Roger, él tenía un pequeño barco y una cama, aquello sería suficiente. Ajeno a todo y todos, con el mar susurrando de fondo. Los dos bajaron por las maderas y entraron en el interior de la pequeña embarcación.

-Se que no es perfecto, amor- Empezó a disculparse el pirata.

-Te aseguro que he estado en sitios peores. -rió Emma quitándose la chaqueta de cuero roja

-¿Emma?

-¿Sí? - pero ella estaba distraída mientras intentaba desabrochar su camisa de pirata. Tenía demasiados botones. Aquello era muy complicado de quitar.

-Un hombre no quiere escuchar que su amante ha estado con otros hombres, no es algo digamos muy sensual. -reconoció él un poco celoso que hubieran otros, no debía sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Oh, cállate y dime como quitarte esto de encima. No se como es posible para tí con una sola mano. -y la risa de Emma llenaba todo el lugar como algo refrescante. Killian adoraba verla reír.

-Oh cariño, son siglos de práctica, te puedo asegurar que puedo hacer maravillas con una sola mano.

-Entonces deja de hablar, capitán, y demuéstramelo.

-Será un placer querida. - La atrajo hacía él con determinación por la cintura y la besó. Entre besos desesperados ella se quitó su jersey de cisne. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar hubiera vestido algo más fácil de quitar, pero no, ella tenía que ir vestida así y aún no había terminado de quitarse tela.

Killian dejó su velloso pecho al descubierto gracialmente, Emma admiró el torso bien torneado que ella, bien había podido notar, abrazada a sus brazos. Y los dos se dirigieron a la cama, a la vez, que luchaban por hacer desaparecer sus botas.

Aún con los pantalones puestos, él la recostó en la cama y recorrió parte de su cuerpo con sus labios, dejándose llevar por su cuello. Ella sonrió al notar su barba en su garganta se sentía divertido y a la vez totalmente placentero. Deseaba tanto tener dos manos para poder abarcarla más, pero se ayudó con cuidado con el garfio y hacer descender los tirantes de aquel extraño corsé.

Emma vió en sus ojos la sorpresa en su ropa y tomó ventaja quitándose el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Él no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

-Princesa, hazme tu humilde esclavo. -y sin esperar respuesta su boca se dirigió a uno de sus pechos y lo mordió. Fue ella ahora la que gritó de placer, mientras que la mano de él acariciaba el otro pecho con experiencia. Deteniéndose a acariciar sus pezones con su lengua o dando pequeños pellizcos con sus dedos. Emma creía que iba a volverse loca si seguía así.

Y ni siquiera habían empezado aún con lo bueno.

El placer la hizo sacar toda la furia que escondía en su interior, y le tiró al suelo desde la cama.

-¿Emma? - preguntó él divertido al verla con aquel rostro tan decidido. Ella empezó acariciar el abultado miembro excitado que se intuía bajo el pantalón de cuero. - Emma - volvió a pronunciar de nuevo él, esta vez casi sin voz y aún con esa sensación de encantamiento, ella fue hábil e hizo desaparecer en los dos, las telas que aún tapaban sus cuerpos.

La salvadora se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo mientras Killian apoyaba su mano en su rostro.

-Me vuelves loco, salvadora.

Ella simplemente sonrió satisfecha, distraída él aprovechó el momento para girarla y dejarla bajo su cuerpo.

-Ey, eso no vale - protestó la mujer rubia.

-Deja de ser tan marimandona, Swan. - Mordió los labios de ella con sensualidad aquel hombre que la reverenciaba- déjame amarte esta vez a mi manera.

- Killian - pronunció ella totalmente abrumada. Temblando bajo él, por aquella revelación.

Y la calló con un beso. Luego con una suavidad inesperada él la penetró. Empezaron a moverse con lentitud, algo que él podía intuir en el rostro de su amante, no quería. La parte salvaje de aquella mujer le volvía loco pero él era quien llevaba el compás, la tenía donde había deseado tantas noches en soledad y no quería que aquello terminara pronto. Aunque su propia genética y el tiempo sin yacer con una mujer le contradecían lo suficiente para acelerar los movimientos.

Emma se arqueaba entregada

-Maldito pirata, más rápido. -maldijo fuera de sí.

-Oh, querida se que te está gustando. -susurró él de forma provocativa.

Entonces, se inclinó hasta ella. La agarró por sus piernas para que rodearan su cintura y la miró a los ojos desde una distancia más cercana. Ella apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y empezó acariciar con sus uñas su espalda.

-Dios mio - jadeó el capitán. -¡Qué diablos!

Y la besó apasionadamente, perdido en su boca, luchando como titanes con sus lenguas. Intensificando los movimientos mientras que sus respiraciones se intercalaban entre sus bocas devoradas mutuamente. Gritaron sus nombres y otros improperios sin aliento.

Él no aguantó más y terminó primero en pleno delirio, pero aguantó, no quería decepcionarla, quería que ella se sintiera como él se sentía, le quedaba poco, muy poco, podía verlo en sus ojos, le importaba demasiado y lo hizo. Emma explotó de placer extasiada entre sus brazos, satisfecha de placer.

Él rendido calló sobre ella y Emma le abrazó, podía sentir bajo su torso, la respiración de ella y los latidos del corazón que él había impulsado, yendo a mil por hora.

-Me agotas, Swan.

-Esto no es nada capitán.

Él alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, ella sonreía.

-Te amo tanto, mi princesa.

Ella sonrió feliz.

-¿Sería una locura si te dijera que yo también?

Él volvió a besarla, mientras quitaba su cuerpo pesado y sudado sobre ella, pero la colocó sobre él aún sin dejar de besarla. Ella le dió un último beso y apoyó su cabeza bajo su mentón acomodándose en su cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección.

Él acarició su pelo y su espalda. Sus corazones regresaban a la normalidad, sus parpados se cerraban rendidos por todas las emociones vividas. El cansancio acumulado. Y lentamente los dos amantes se durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios, viviendo el presente sin importar la vida que les depararía la mañana siguiente, el día siguiente. Un futuro incierto, tal vez juntos, tal vez no. Pero aquel era su momento. Solo suyo y nadie, ni magia, ni portales, ni viajes en el tiempo iba a quitarles eso. Era algo entre los dos.

**FIN**


End file.
